That's Just Sily
by Hintersly
Summary: Sirius Black notices that his best mate James Potter has been feeling down since Evans rejected him once again, so he gets and idea that involves a moste potente potion and the smuggling of ingredients **The title has "Sily" but this is a Jily FanFic** -ON HOLD-


Chapter 1: Sirius Gets and Idea

'Come on, Prongs, you've got to eat something,' Sirius pushed a plate of scrambled eggs underneath James's nose.

The Marauders were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast, this was their first full week at Hogwarts, and the beginning of their seventh year. So far, it wasn't starting out great, especially for James.

'I'm not hungry,' he pushed the plate away. Peter, who was seated next to James, took the eggs and began eating them.

Sirius sighed, 'James, it's been, what, four days? Yeah, it was Thursday. It's not like you haven't been rejected before.

James looked at Sirius from across the table, 'But that was last year, this year I hoped she'd say yes me. I've been made Head Boy and I haven't jinxed anyone, not even Sniv- er, Severus.'

'Well,' Remus put the Daily Prophet down on the table and looked at James, 'on the train you suggested that he buy some shampoo, and then you turned his book into a bar of soap.'

'But that was the book, not the git himself.' James protested, 'besides, it's not like he was reading anything good. He was reading Magick Moste Evile. And I turned it back afterwards.'

'I don't think that counts as not jinxing anyone," Remus wolfed down another slice of toast and stood up to leave. James and Sirius followed Remus down to the dungeons for NEWT potions and Peter headed back to the common room.

'EAT!' Sirius jammed a peice of toast against James's face. James glared at him but took a bite of it and Sirius followed Remus down to the dungeons for NEWT potions and Peter headed back to the common room.

'There, happy?' James mumbled around the food in his mouth.

'Yes.'

James and Sirius followed Remus down to the dungeons for NEWT potions and Peter headed back to the common room.

Once in the dungeon they all sat at a table near the back, Remus started talking to a Hufflepuff prefect girl, and James was eyeing Lily who was at the front of the class, waiting for it to start.

'Good morning,' Professor Slughorn walked belly first into the room.

'Morning, professor,' the class said with varying degrees of monotone.

'Now, today we are going to be looking at a more tricky potion, the Elixir to Introduce Euphoria. It is part of the sixth year curriculum, but I have yet to meet a sixth year student to make an elixir that can do more than a simple cheering charm. I've talked long enough, I think you can work in pairs if you want today, and begin!'

James and Sirius teamed up, and Remus worked with the Hufflepuff girl. Sirius fetched the ingredients and placed them on the counter.

'Well, at least she still isn't talking to Snape either,' James said as he began adding shrivelfig to his cauldron.

'Time's up!' Slughorn called from the front of the class.

Sirius looked into his and James's cauldron, it was bright orange. He looked around, Remus's potion was yellowish green, and there was only one potion in the class that was made correctly, Snape's.

Slughorn walked around the class and looked at Snape's potion,'Oh, ho! Look at this, and a sprig of peppermint, very good, Severus. 10 points to Slytherin.'

Slughorn returned to the front of the class, 'I would like a flask of each of your potions on my desk and a twelve-inch essay on the proper effects of the potion by Friday. Class dismissed.'

'Alright, I'm going to start my essay in the library, join me when you're done,' James left the dungeon.

'He never used to leave without me!' Sirius complained to Remus, 'Moony, fix this!'

Remus sighed, 'I can't _fix_ Prongs, the only way to fix him is to get Lily to ask him out.'

'Hmm,' Sirius thought as he looked around the emptying classroom, 'maybe can get "Evans" to ask him out,' Sirius added air quotes around "Evans."

'What?'

'I'll tell you later, go to your next class. I have a plan.'

'Is it a good plan?'

Sirius gave Remus a look, 'I have a plan.'

Remus opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but thought better of it and left the dungeon.

As soon as all the students were gone, Sirius approached Slughorn. 'Hello, Professor.'

'Mister Black, is there something I could help you with?'

'Yes, sir, I was wondering if which book I could check out from the restricted section of the library to learn about more advanced potions. You see, Professor, this is, as you know, my _last_ year at Hogwarts, and I was thinking that if I started reading about advanced potions early, it will help with my NEWTs.'

'Of course, my boy! Which book were you thinking of?'

'Er, I was thinking about checking out some _really_ advanced textbooks, like, uh Moste Potente Potions.'

'That book is extremely, _extremely_ advanced!'

'Yes, sir, I just want to read about some potions that I might see after Hogwarts' Sirius rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Slughorn chuckled, 'Oh well, it's not like looking at the potions will do you any harm, although, I must warn you, some of the pictures can be quite grusome.'

'It's all right, sir, you have no idea what Remus looks like first thing in the morning.'

Slughorn chuckled again and handed him a signed note. Sirius thanked him and hurried out of the class.

.o0o.

 _THUMP_

Sirius dropped the book Moste Potente Potions in front of Remus who was doing homework in front of the Gryffindor fire.

'Merlin's pants, Sirius, what the hell."

'How many times have I told you, Moony, you're a werewolf, not a _swear_ wolf."

'Shhh!' Remus looked around quickly, but there were only a couple of second years sitting on the other side of the room who didn't hear what Sirius said. Remus looked down at his watch and sighed, 'I guess it's too late to finish this essay. What do you want, Padfoot?'

'Remember how I said I was going to get "Evans" to ask James out?' Sirius was speaking in a hushed tone now.

'Yes,' Remus replied in the same hushed tone.

'Here,' Sirius opened the book and pointed to a page.

'Polyjuice potion? Ok, let me get this straight, you're, no, you're going to make _me_ brew this potion and use Lily's hair to turn into Lily and you, er "Lily," is going to ask James out?' Remus said slowly.

Sirius thought it over for a second and then replied, 'Yes.'

'One problem, how are you going to get boomslang skin and bicorn horn. Those aren't in the student store cupboard.'

'We're going to steal them.'

'STEAL THEM!'

'Shhhh!' Sirius hushed him, the second years turned their heads but returned tot their conversation.

'Steal them? Padfoot, I'm a _prefect_.'

'Fine, I'll do it myself.'

'What, no, Pads, fine. When are you doing it?' Remus gave in reluctantly.

'Tonight. In about,' Sirius looked down at his watch, 'half an hour. Slughorn usually has tea in the staff room around eight, and Evans and Prongs have a Head meeting until eight thirty.'

Twenty-five minutes later the boys were going through James's trunk.

'Ok, James just left the common room,' Peter, the look out, just reported to them.

'Great, here's the cloak.' Sirius pulled the silvery fabric out of the trunk, 'Here's the plan, Remus and I are going to go under the cloak and Peter is going to be the distraction. Got it?'

Remus and Peter nodded.

'Great, let's go.'

* * *

 **AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! I'd really appreciate you leaving a review, positive for constructive only please, and also a vote and follow and whatever else you do. Also, I'm Canadian so the only British speech patterns I know are from the Harry Potter books, if there is anything noticeably wrong please tell me! There was one more thing, oh yeah, I haven't read any fics that are exactly like mine, but there are some that are similar so if there's one or more that are nearly exact please let me know because I don't want to accidentaliy copy someone.**

 **Anyways, that's all for now**

 **~H**


End file.
